Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 3 = 6$
Answer: Add $3$ to both sides: $(3x - 3) + 3 = 6 + 3$ $3x = 9$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{9}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 3$